Alice in Storybrook
by AliceInLa-La-Land1215
Summary: Mr Gold, with the help of Alice, Emma and Henry, try to get Baelfire home to Storybrook, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alice In Storybrook**_

I don't own them, maybe Alice's personality (because we haven't seen Alice yet)

_**AN/ **__I've been waiting since the end of season one for Alice's appearance, You see the Mad Hatter, so why not Alice?, (Even though there's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland),Post Rumple leaves Storybrook with Emma and Henry, looking for his son/Henry's daddy (By the way, who else saw that coming the moment they knew Rumple had a son in another world?)_

_**Alice In Storybrook**_

Chapter One: Curiouser and Curiouser

Alison was buzzing about her apartment, making sure everything was perfect, her boyfriend was coming home tonight and she had to tell him something life-changing, he had been gone for five months now, not that was unusual for August, most of what he did required him to jump state to state, she'd once missed him for two years, but when he returned, they returned to normal,

Not that she minded waiting, often she'd forget he was gone for so long because her job kept her so busy, Alison ran the worlds largest trading company, her job also required her to travel, though she always landed in New York before August, always,

Though this time he left she felt sick, not just the headache one would normally get being in a meeting too long, or having the same conversation seven different times with the same person, Alison had started to feel Ill, and that was rare for her

It started off like a flu, then quickly escalated to smells that could make her violently throw up, she had connected the dots months ago when she first realized her period wasn't present. so now, Five and half months along, she was going to tell August, and she was more nerves then she was closing her very first trade deal

Panic set in that it was all becoming real now that she had to tell him, taking a calming breath in and out, she set about distracting herself with dinner, Always making too much so that they could have it for a few more days if they felt like it,

Suddenly her door bell rang out through her quiet apartment, stopping a moment, then cursed loudly as she put her left hand in boiling water, "Allie?" August called as he unlocked and opened the door, he was rewarded by another loud curse, then a following

"In the kitchen!" her voice sounded like music to him, Even her swearing sounded good in her light britone

"Allie, I've found some friends along the way"

"That's alright I've cooked plenty" she replied as she turned on the cold tap to hold wrist under, just as August entered the kitchen, 'friends' in toe,

"What have you done?" August said, clicking his tongue at her,

"Scolded my hand, It's alright" she removed her hand from the water so he could examine it, "who are your friends?" she asked, locking eyes with the blonde woman behind him,

"This is Emma, and her son Henry"

"I'm sorry, I'm hardly dressed for guests" she was referring to the 'Mamma's cooking' apron, pajama pants, and what Emma guessed was one of Augusts shirts, taking her arm back from August, "I'm going to change, and then you can fix my wrist, Yes?" she pursed a moment and August just shrugged as a, 'do want you want dear'

As Alison made her hasty retreat, August ushered them into the dinning room/ Alison's work station, which, for once, was spotless, "She must have news" he muttered to himself, she was a nervous cleaner,

Following the group was someone that Alison hadn't met in the kitchen, August was a little on edge with the Dark one in his home, with his girlfriend, and about to sit down for dinner,

After changing, Alison decided it was better to talk to August about the baby when they were behind closed doors, being thankful that her belly wasn't as large as most at this stage,

Returning in comfy pants and a snug sweater dress, that gave nothing away, or so she thought, she stood frozen in the doorway to the Dinning room/ study, Alison's eyes locked with the Dark one, and he looked like he had been hit with electricity,

"This is Mr Gold" August looking from Gold to Alison, they continued to stare at each other,

"No he's not" she said slowly, the other three stood and watched, "When did you lose the scales Crocodile" Gold smirked slightly,

"Many a year ago my dear" finally a smile spread it's way across Alison's face, as she rushed forward to wrap her arms around hims neck, making sure not to bump her burn, he with a hand on his cane, the other found it's way to the small of her back, "sweet Alice" he smiled into her curly blonde hair,

"What the f-?!" August burst out, Emma quickly covered Henry's ears before the curse could be uttered, looking up at Emma, Henry saw the shock on his mother's face, and turned back to Rumple and Alice as they pulled apart,

"August" she turned to him, "Cussing in front of a little boy, really?" she scolded, hearing him mutter an apology to Emma and Henry, "Now time for tea, August, can you help me please" following her into the kitchen,

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked Gold

"That my dear, was my daughter Alice"

"You said we are searching for your son"

"Yes we are, Baelfire is here, I believed Alice was back in the enchanted forest when I could not find her in Storybrook"

~with Alice in the kitchen~

"August, I have to tell you something important" Alice ran her arm under the cold water again as he was reaching for the first aid kit that lived above the fridge

"Like what, that you hug the dark one like he's your father?" he asked as he unzipped the red bag, pulling out all he'd need to clean and wrap her burn,

"He is my father, but that's not what I want to talk to you about" August paused to look at her, waiting for her to say she was joking, but she didn't so he continued to clean her wrist and hand

"What then?" Alice was quiet as he clean her burn, with the occasional wince and curse, once it was finally clean and wrapped, Alice carfully lifted her shirt dress, reveling a small rounded belly,

"We're having a baby" she said slowly, watching his face as it computed, he got down on his knees and put his hands on her belly, feeling tiny movements, he looked up at her as she giggled, "She knows daddy's home" she smiled as she ran a hand over her bump,

"she? a little girl?" he beamed up at her, then back to her belly

"I don't know for sure, but I'm calling it mothers instinct" replacing her shirt dress, August helped her place dinner on the table and bring out extra plates, "Oh, and you have to tell Papa" August paled, she playfully shoved him, and he lightened. good she was only joking, or was she?

~END CHAPTER ONE~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alice In Storybrook**_

I don't own Once upon a time,

_**An/ **__Thank you to those that have reviewed, it is my first Once upon a time fic, but i do alot of reading and watching so hopefully I've got them down, Oh and this chapter was meant to be the first one, but I figured I'd explain how she burn her hand, and how they all found out that Gold/Rumple was her father._

_**Alice In Storybrook**_

Chapter Two: Pasta, Meatballs, Wine and a little Magic

Dinner was pleasant, as they all sat down together to eat, August could barely contain his happiness, Emma, having seen the tell tale bump, connected the dots, unlike Henry and Gold, that was unaware of the situation and continued eating their pasta and meatballs

Emma watched August closely and then looked to Alice whom had been watching her, after Emma finished a bite she asked Alice "So, are you two Married?" August's head snapped up to glare at Emma

Gold chocked on his drink, "Does that really matter Emma?" August growled at her, looking gloatingly at Henry beside her

"No we aren't" Alice answered quietly, "are you married to Neal?" Emma flushed looking down at Henry

"No we weren't" Alice gazed at her a long moment,

"Aren't" Alice corrected, then looked at Emma a little longer as she tried to figure out what she was up to

"Weren't" Emma corrected her correction

"My Dad died saving people" Henry clarified, Alice smiled at Emma, finally understanding, Gold just quietly watching everyone, now that he stopped chocking

"And what is it that your father did Henry?"

"He was a fireman" August let out a laugh, receiving a glare from both women, so he shut up,

"Do you know anything else about him?" Henry shock his head 'no' then looked up at Emma, Quickly Alice moved the focus onto Rumple, "So what brings you to my neck of the woods father?"

"We are looking for Bae" he stated simply,

"Well you don't need to search far, I'll take you to him tomorrow" she smiled locking eyes with Emma, there was something unsettling about the way she was smiling at her, before she continued, August stood up with her plate in hand and said

"Now However, we will do the dishes, you and I, Henry" Henry Smiled up at him, as he picked up his plate and his mother's, Alice smiled as August took her fathers plate from him and offered to refill his now empty glass of wine, the Dark One simply nodded

As August returned to the table with Rumple's wine, Alice noticed his hand for the first time, his knuckles where covered in brown paper, moving her seat closer to his, she asked "What have you done?" taking the tender hand in her own, their skin tone was almost identical,

"A nervous flyer" he stated gruffly, trying, and failing, to pull his hand from hers, Alice looked at Emma, she didn't have to say a word to know that wasn't the case,

"You tried to use magic here didn't you?" Alice seemed saddened at the thought that her father still needed to think he was all powerful by using magic, looking down at their hands, the pair said nothing, until

"May I see what you've damaged" _so that you could use magic_, she didn't need to say it, he still heard it in his head as if she had, he nodded slowly, removing the paper, Alice seemed to be saddened more, if that was possible, Rumple felt an odd ping of guilt at his daughter's dismay of his injury

Emma said nothing, just watched the pair, until she heard laughter from the kitchen, she decided to see what her son and August were up to in there, Alice looked up to see Emma retreating into the Kitchen

"I thought she'd never leave" she muttered, as she placed her good hand on her father's grazed knuckles, "Magic is different here, It's alive almost, like you must ask it permission, not demand it bend to your every whim" his hand felt warm for a moment, if he hadn't looked down he would've assumed it was just her body heat,

But sure enough he had looked down, just a glance, then to stare, and there it was, a blue light had seeped out between her fingers as she healed his knuckles, "The magic here can only be used on other's, not to satisfy your own needs, that's why I can't heal this" she said, holding up her bandaged left hand and wrist

She answered him before he could ask "I burnt it cooking the pasta, wasn't paying attention when the door rang and put my hand straight in the pot" she laughed lightly, even though it hurt like hell, she was happy to heal her father's sore knuckles, Even if she had taken the wounds on herself, they wouldn't show until morning though.

But by then they will be all to distracted by Baelfire to even notice her hand, definitely Emma, she would have to explain alot to her young son if they ever wanted a trusting relationship again. But, morning will have to wait, for now, Alice had her fathers full attention, and it seemed like the perfect moment to drop her bombshell

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Yep, a good night indeed.

~END CHAPTER TWO~


End file.
